Emotion Commotion
by SlippingSanity
Summary: Rated to be safe. Seto's new invention goes wrong, knocking him unconscious and leaving Mokuba with... 7 different made flesh emotions! He's gonna need help...Yaoi : SJ BR YY MM TD Chapter Two Rewritten. Chapter Three rewrite coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

SlippingSanity : It's okay... You all can tell me how much I suck. This was supposed to be up like, last month! But to be fair, I haven't really been on the computer that much! Please forgive me!

Disclaimer : I do not own. YuGiOh belongs to those who contributed to its creation

* * *

Chapter One

The CEO looked around the room with a glimmer of pride in his blue eyes. In the cold room, along the pristine white and metallic walls lay the backs of his greatest- well, one of his greatest duel creations. New virtual pods- no tampering with this time around, he made sure. Hopefully, after a few more personalized test runs, this time in the proverbial drivers seat as opposed to holographic simulations on his computer, it would be ready for market.

Shaking his head at his thoughts, Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp made his way over to a large computer against the back wall and began typing in a sequence of commands.

"I don't think this is such a good idea…" Mokuba Kaiba followed his older brother and protested; worry flashing in his navy eyes.

"Stop worrying, Mokuba," the brunet casually replied as his fingers danced over the keyboard, "I checked over the creation of these pods personally. This time it'll run smoothly," he said with a conviction that dared anything to go wrong.

"If you say so…" Mokuba nodded, though the virtual pods were one of the last things he worried about. The last times his brother (and himself) had been in a virtual reality pod, nothing had gone as planned. Every time something happened, from corrupt greedy employees, to a plot for revenge. Not that he doubted his brother and his ability to make the finest duelist equipment, because that would never ever happen, it was just that he did not trust the virtual pods. Past experiences, especially bad ones, had the tendency to make one wary. "Are you sure, Seto?"

"Of course, Mokuba." He pressed down on the 'enter' key and listened to the slight whirring of his creations activation. When there was a near silent but steady hum, Seto made his way over to one of the pods.

"Shouldn't we call Yugi? You know, just in case?" Mokuba asked in a hushed tone that wasn't low enough to be ignored by his brother, if the annoyed stare the raven haired teen received from his brother before the helmet slid into place was proof enough.

"Begin simulation!" Seto announced. A computerized feminine voice replied.

"Simulation activation to begin in 5.

4.

3.

2.

1."

Mokuba watched nervously as the pod lit up and his brother's eyes closed. He would wait patiently for his brother to complete his overnight test run, but he did not like it. Not one bit. He couldn't explain it; it could have been nothing more than his own paranoia about the situation, but he had a bad feeling…

"Be careful big brother."

* * *

Mokuba woke swiftly to the sounds of screams. He had gone to bed like he had promised his brother he would, after all this was not the first time his brother had tested a product overnight. But now, as he threw his covers from his pajama clad body and ran to the testing room, he regretted that decision.

"Seto!" He stood in the entryway, wide eyed and panting, "What's going—" Mokuba paused mid sentence, his breath either caught in his throat or surprised out of him, he couldn't tell.

What was going on?

It had to have been due to lack of sleep. It had to!

He rubbed his eyes and tried again. And again. And again. Still, each time he saw the same thing…s…

…but!...

What was going on? What was that horrifying scream?

And why were there so many different Seto's? !


	2. Chapter 2

SlippingSanity: Oh man, I am sorry! I know that this took forever to come out! In all fairness though, I did have this writtten up earlier but there were some problems with the computer and long story short this chapter was deleted. I took a break and rewrote it so, yay! Here it is! Enjoy! And even though you may have checked it out before, re-read please! I've made some massive changes, especially to the clothes, lol!

Disclaimer: I do not own. YuGiOh belongs to those who contributed to its creation...

**And I would like to say a thank you to everyone who has read this story, reviewed this story, and/or favorited this story! Thank you all sooo much!**

**AND MAJOR THANK YOU GOES OUT TO EVERYONE WHO GAVE ME AN IDEA FOR WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN THIS STORY! I WENT BACK AND RE-READ THE CHAPTER AND REALIZED THAT I DID NOT POST A THANK YOU NOTE! I APOLOGIZE!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Mokuba took a step back, his head shaking side to side with disbelief. There was no way he was seeing what he was seeing- there was just no way! He had to have still been dreaming.

Yeah, Mokuba decided with a nod, that was it. He had often dreamt of life with multiple Seto's so that there wouldn't be so heavy of a load on the one real brother. It had become almost a regular occurring dream, especially during times of worry and stress. He had been worried about his brother working on a project that has brought about nothing positive in the past, and he stressed when thought after terrible thought of 'what if?' crossed him. It was only natural that he would have the dream.

Except it all felt too real to be a dream, especially the landing of his butt on the floor when he attempted to walk out unnoticed.

The stares of the other occupants of the room also felt real. But that hardly mattered now. Inhaling sharply, Mokuba realized and forced himself to accept the fact that he was, in fact, wide awake. There was no dreaming. All of this was real.

Which was why he let out a loud scream that caused the others in the room to jump. It was high-pitched, unmanly and possibly out of character but he felt, being in his situation, it was more than a little justified.

"Mokuba?" his brother ran over to him and kneeled on one knee. Mokuba nodded slowly, his wide eyes taking in the sight of his big brother's attire. He wore the white suit, light blue silk tie and immaculately clean white dress shoes that Mokuba recalled seeing Seto wear on several special occasions, the only difference being 1) he wore gloves, a white top hat that had a blue sash around it just a tad darker than the tie and under his arm carried a silver cane and 2) he was running a test run for a new product, something hardly worth wearing his best for.

Before he could inquire about the state of dress, his kneeling brother dressed in white felt his forehead and spoke. "Are you alright?"

Looking from his brother in front of him to the many others around the room Mokuba prayed that he was. "Y-yeah..?"

"Here," a gloved hand was offered to him, "allow me to help you up."

Taking the hand and being eased to his feet, Mokuba slowly inhaled, exhaled and forced himself to think rationally. There was multiples of his brother, that much was clear, but, why? And, how? Did his Seto finish with the virtualization pods and decide to dabble in the science of cloning?

…_could_ he?

Mokuba never once doubted his brother's genius but this was a tad bit left field. When would the CEO of a massive corporation have the time to work on the complicated science?

Raven locks mussed from sleep bouncing, Mokuba shook his head. He was off topic. "Seto?" He looked from one side of the room and quickly back to the other. "Why are there so many of you?" Perhaps they knew something he did not?

The silence that befell the room informed him that he was perhaps asking for too much.

"I apologize, Mokuba, but we have no idea." The one that helped him to his feet explained, the tip of the thumb of his glove in his teeth and eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Perhaps—"

"Seto!" Mokuba interrupted the male in white this time around, his eyes landing on a scene that nearly stopped his heart. He ran as fast as he could, praying over and over once more that everything he was seeing wasn't really what it was.

As it was earlier, he knew the moment he touched the unresponsive teen in the virtual pod he knew everything was real.

Why couldn't he get a break?

"Big brother!" Mokuba opened the pod and removed the helmet hastily. He shook his brother rapidly, begging him to do something to let him know that he was alright. He asked Seto to gently push him away for shaking him so roughly, for Seto to tell him to cut it out or even for his older brother to get the listless look from his eyes and just _blink_ already!

But nothing happened…

Knees threatening to fail him and send him to the floor, Mokuba realized the worst had happened. Once again, the virtual pods had caused something bad to happen. "The simulator…" he whispered, "Something went wrong _again_…"

The heavy silence was abruptly ended when the voice of his brother, albeit a brighter tone, spoke.

"Look's like someone's checked out, huh?"

Mokuba turned to glare at the speaker. He too shared the facial and body image of Seto, only with massive differences in taste. Wearing a well fit yellow short sleeve shirt and loose fitting orange pants with extra straps hanging off, green trainers and a striped wristband on both wrists he stood nearby, an out of place grin on his face that Mokuba was determined to morph into a frown. Before he could speak, another Seto spoke.

"Shut the hell up!" he snapped at the brightly dressed look-alike, crossing his arms. This Seto wore a crimson colored shirt and tight black pants tucked into clunky boots. He sported a black leather strip collar around his neck and a black trench coat that was frayed and distressed at the ends.

Mokuba blinked in confusion. That Seto had his brother's angered tone and glare down perfect but the collar and the trench coat in a stare of imperfection was not something he was his brother doing. "Um…"

"Don't worry about them." Mokuba was once again pulled to his feet and into the arms of another Seto.

Mokuba felt a little dizzy. This was too much. He did not think he would be able to handle it…

Swallowing a scream of absolute horror, Mokuba stared with wide eyes at the Seto look-alike nearby. No, he could not handle this.

His brother was dressed in pink! He wore a tight sleeveless shirt with turtleneck that was pink in the front and white in the back and cut off just above his bellybutton. His pants were red leather that fit snuggly and what looked to be a long strip of white tulle that was wrapped through the belt loops a few times before allowing the excess to float in layers at his sides. He had a golden chain link bracelet around his left wrist that closed in a heart shape, a ring with the same design, and he wore…pink…pumps…

Mokuba didn't know which he'd lose first- last night's dinner, his sight, or his sanity.

"Why are you wearing heels!" Mokuba pointed at the offending articles in question, taking a step back. His brother shouldn't wear those…those things! Aside from the obvious of them being for the female gender, Seto was already tall enough. The added height was unnecessary!

Instead of answering him, the Seto in heels bent at the waist and leaned in uncomfortably close. "Does it bother you, Mokuba?" He asked with a smirk on his lips.

"Yeah!" Mokuba nodded not noticing that the commotion and overlapping voices in the background came to an end.

At this, the Seto in pink straightened and laughed heartily if not evilly. "Well, Mokuba, let me tell you something." He pointed at the unconscious original. "This guy here is—"

The Seto dressed in black ran over and threw the one in pink across the room. "Don't mind him," he waved off Mokuba's unanswered curiosities, "He's just lust so he's stupid, ignorant, vulgar, a pervert, a—"

"You can stop anytime now!"

Mokuba blinked. "What do you mean 'just lust'? What are you talking about?" Once more the silence returned, Mokuba noted with a frown on his lips. "Well?"

"I-It's n-not like we don't _want_ to tell you, Mokuba…" another look-alike stuttered, much to the younger boy's shock and horror. Did someone of his brother's likeness just stutter? It was incomprehensible! "We just…just don't know how you will t-take it…"

"Uh…" he replied with a distracted nod, looking over the stuttering teen's outfit. He wore a long dark blue sweater that stopped halfway down his thighs with sleeves so long they reached past half his palms. With the sweater that threatened to swallow him, he wore dark wash skinny jeans and black shoes, his toes pointed inward as per the shy vibe he permeated. And the blush! When was the last time Mokuba had ever seen his brother blush?

Clearing his throat, Mokuba forced himself to tear his eyes from the blush and focus on what needed to be said. "Well, when it comes to theses," he softly patted the machinery currently cradling his real older brother, "I think that I'm willing to handle almost anything." He did not think clarifying that walking in the room seeing multiples of his brother was not one of the 'anything's he mentioned was necessary.

No one called him on it. Instead, they nodded their identical heads and shared meaningful looks before one of them chose to speak to him.

"Mokuba," the one in white spoke, "As ludicrous this may sound; we do not know how we came to be. We do, however, understand _what_ we are."

"And that is?" Mokuba asked, his heart racing with anticipation.

"We're your big brother's emotions!" Mokuba was startled when his shoulders were grabbed and he was twirled twice by one more look-alike. When he saw what this goofily smiling one was wearing, Mokuna prayed they were still spinning because there was no way in hell his big brother would ever where what he was.

Tie dye? Sure, the multiple jingling bracelets around his wrists were bad, the baggy khaki cargo shorts and high tops weren't receiving positive reviews for his brother either. But…but tie dye? On the Seto Kaiba?

Why has no one woken him up yet?

Or, better yet, why has no one punched this guy in the face? You can't be Seto in tie dye- you just can't!

Mokuba let out a noise that was a cross between a high pitch squawk and a low pitch groan of 'I'm gonna throw up…'.

Apparently the other injustice in heels found it hilarious as he laughed loudly and wrapped an arm around Mokuba's shoulders. "Don't like it?" He teased, his tone sending shivers down the boy's spine. "I don't see why not? It's an accurate depiction of you-know-who's sexual pre—"

Mokuba had never seen a man so thoroughly pounded to the floor as he had when the Seto in black leap from the shadows to silence the one in pink.

The brunet in pink cursed in pain. The one in black whispered something into his hear before retreating to the dark corner he emerged.

And Mokuba had never before been so proud to see it happen. He had a feeling that whatever the pink one had to say was not something he wanted to hear at the moment.

Blocking the last conversation from his mind, Mokuba instead turned his focus to the explanation he'd just heard. "Wait a minute!" he called, "You mean…You're all Seto's emotions?"

The one dressed in black nodded. "As hard as that is to believe, yes."

'_Hard to believe?'_ Mokuba wanted to scream. He'd woken up to screaming and rushed into the test room only to find his big brother unconscious and seven oddly dressed clones walking around, and it was only 'hard to believe'? Try impossible to believe! It was like a dream come true only in nightmare form!

But, Mokuba thought calmly through the storm of a mental breakdown, between shadow games, ghosts in the machines, and ancient Egyptians walking around wielding dark powers, he supposed that this was rather tame. At least he could deal with this.

Hopefully.

"So, which are you?" He asked the one in black, though he was pretty sure he had a decent guess.

"I'm Seto's anger." See? "The one in white is his maturity; his polar opposite is the one in the god-awful shirt. The one in the sweater is shyness—"

Mokuba blinked. He didn't think that his brother did shy.

"The dumbass on the floor is lust—"

"I beg your pardon?"

"And I'm his happiness!" The one in the orange pants bounced into view, a smile on his lips as he introduced himself and ignored the angered sneer pointed his way.

"Get away from him!" Mokuba heard the one in black growl threateningly.

Instead of running for the hills with wife and child in arms, as the growl has a reputation of making others do, the teen in the yellow shirt smiled. "Why don't you make me~?" he sang before taking off with a blur of shadow not far behind him yelling obscenities.

He was taken from the sight by a gentle tug on his pajama sleeve. Looking up at what was his brother's shy side (he would have to get used to that), Mokuba asked, "What is it?"

"A-Are you going to…send us away?" He asked.

Mokuba shook his head the negative. He did not know how they came to be, much less how to send them back. "No… but you can't stay here…" At questioning glances and the silence he was growing to despise Mokuba further explained. "Since there isn't anything I can do for the moment and because I want to shoot for a chance at normality, you have to go to school."

They each shared curious glances.

"I agree," the one in white, Seto's maturity, nodded. "However, it would cause an uproar if we all should attend class at the same time. I propose—"

"And I accept," high heels spoke, raising his left hand as if awaiting a ring. Seto's anger immediately slapped it down.

"...as I was saying…" he continued after the interruption, "I believe that only one of us should go at a time. Perhaps switch up daily?" Everyone seemed to nod in agreement. "Now that that's settled, who shall go first?"

"I'll go!" the immature side of Seto proclaimed and left the room before the many objections could be shouted at him.

Instead of arguing further about it, Seto's anger crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. "Well, Seto's about to look like an ass." There were small murmurs of agreement as the rest of the emotions left the room.

Mokuba stayed behind, watching them leave before turning to his brother. "I promise I'll get you back," he swore to himself then ran out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

SlippingSanity : I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed/read for doing so. I really appreciate it! 

Disclaimer : I do not own YuGiOh...

* * *

Chapter 3

He looked around the classroom and sighed. No one had made it yet...nevermind.

Immature squinted his eyes, staring at the small group of people in the class. He only closed his eyes and shrugged, then continued to his seat. Whatever... He sat down and closed his eyes, abruptly falling asleep.

"Hello.Hello? MR. KAIBA!"

Immature sprang up.

"Huh? Wha's go'n on?" He asked, looking around at the other people in the class, "And when did you people materalize!"

"You were...snoring..."

"Well I_was_ asleep" He said in a "matter of factly" tone of voice.

The teacher stood stupified, then cleared her throat.

"Just...see that it doesn't happen...again..." She said before turning to the board and continuing on with her lesson.

Seto's immature side rolled his eyes, then nudged the nearest person.

"Can you believe her?" He asked.

Yami turned to look at him.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked,raising an eyebrow.

Seto's immature side blinked then nodded, sitting back in his seat.

"I am...I _think_..." he replied, the snickered to hisself.

Yami stared at him a bit longer before resuming his work.

'Oh man! This is soo boring!' Immature thought, yawning out loud at any attempt to get the teacher to shut her trap. No such luck.

He looked to his left. There sat the blonde duelist, Joey Wheeler.

Immature snickered. Maybe class was going to be fun. He put of his left index finger in his mouth, then, when Joey wasn't paying attention...

"WET WILLY!" He wispered, laughing lowly.

"AHH!" Joey yelled.

He took his fingers out and laughed outloud. Joey turned to him, but was to shocked by the fact it was Seto Kaiba that had done this to him to retaliate.

"MR.WHEELER!"

"IT WASN'T ME!" He yelled back, "IT WAS HIM!"

Joey pointed at Seto's immature side.

"No it was not. Why would I want to waste my time on such childish antics" He said in a very Seto tone of voice.

The teacher gave Joey a warning before turning around and continuing her lesson.

* * *

"And that's all I did" Immature explained to Seto's othersides and Mokuba his days events.

"Wait a second. All you did was give Joey a wet willie?" Anger asked skeptically.

Immature nodded proudly.

Mokuba was about to ask a question when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Seto's mature side said in a sophisticated manner.

"Hi. Um...This is Yugi"

"Yugi? What is it?" He asked, putting the phone on speaker and placing down the reciver.

"I was just wondering...are you feeling okay?"

"Why I'm fi..."

Anger covered his mouth.

"Why would you need to ask Yugi?" He asked, glaring at Seto's immature side.

"Because of how you were acting at school."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Yugi exhaled.

"Okay, here's what happened. I was sitting at my desk next to Ryou when..."

* * *

Seto's immature side slammed his feet down hard on the desk.

"MR. KAIBA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Whatdoes it _look_ like?" He said, leaning back in his chair and looking away from the yelling teacher. "Hey Yugi!"

I looked at Yami who shrugged, then waved.

"Hey...Kaiba..."

"So how are"

"Can you please remove your feet from the desk and be quiet so I may continue?" The teacher asked, anger dripping like acid to metal.

"I wanna talk to Yugi!" He yelled back in a childish tone.

I turned to look at Ryou.

"Ince-say en-whay id-day e-hay ant-way o-tay alk-tay o-tay e-may?" (1)

Ryou shrugged.

"Ink-thay e's-hay essed-stray?" (2)

I nodded and looked back at the...spectical...going on in the class.

* * *

Anger sent a glare towards Immature.

"A...spectical...?"

"Yes." Yugi said, then asked the question :

"Kaiba, Why did you moon the teacher?"

If there was a time in life where the sound effects of a record scratching needed to be added, now was that time.

Anger growled.

"I What?...I What?...I WHAT!"

"Don't yell at me, you were the one who did it!" Yugi replied.

There was an odd silence.

"Excuse that Yugi. Go on."

"Uh-huh..."

* * *

"Here's what I think of you and your lessons!" Immature yelled at the teacher.

He stood up on the desk, turned his back to the teacher, bent over and pulled his pants and boxers down. High in the front to cover his "place". Low in the back to show that the moon does not go down in the morning time.

"So kiss this!" He yelled, then pulled up his pants and ran over to the teacher who had passed out on her feet.

* * *

"YOU PULLED DOWN YOUR PANTS!" Anger yelled at Immature, being held back by the other Kaiba's.

* * *

He smiled evily as reached for a marker on the desk when the bell for lunch rang.  
Immature forgot about the teacher and ran out of the classroom, going towards the lunchroom.

* * *

"There was a food fight there, started by you, Joey, and Tristan of course, then the rest of the day you were...neutral I guess. Thank Ra that sugar high didn't last long either, or we'd been in trouble...What's that noise in the backround?"

Anger was chasing Immature around the room with a metal pole, yelling that he was going to kill him.

"That? That's just me playing a new video game I got...Okay, thanks Yugi. Talk to ya later okay? Bye!"

"Bye!"

Mokuba ended the call, then ran after Anger, telling him to calm down.

* * *

(1) "Since when did he want to talk to me?"

(2) "Think he's stressed?"

(They were speaking in "Pig Latin", which is not a real language.)


	4. Chapter 4

SlippingSanity : Sorry for taking so long with the last chapter, thats why this one is so early! (It would have been early reguardless-) 

Disclaimer : I don't own YuGiOh...

Author's notes : I read my summary last time I updated...This fic is rated M for a reason. Everything (mostly) Lust says is rated R. So here it is!

* * *

Chapter 4

"So what are we going to do now?" Anger asked, sitting on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest.

The chase between Anger and Immature ended and now everyone was sitting in the livingroom, Immature on the opposite side of the wooden table, away from Anger. All the other emotions and Mokuba were scattered about randomly at the table.

"Send someone that can take the rap for what Immature did?" Mokuba asked,  
proping his head up in the palm of his hand.

"Exactly" Seto's smart side agreed.

"Want me to go?" Anger asked everyone.

Happiness started coughing. Mokuba's eyes flew open, as did everyone else's.

"Nothing personal Anger," Happiness started, giggling "But we would rather give up Kaiba corp than send_**you**_ to school."

Anger jumpped out of his seat and slammed a fist down on the table, hard.

"And why _**not**_!" He put his hand on his chest, "I could take whatever they can say!"

"Yes, but you'd take it...and kill the person who said anything" Mature spoke.

"A-Along with anyone who heard/witnessed what was said" Afraid added.

Anger flopped down back in the chair.

"I would not. I'd let them half live" Anger responded with a smirk.

"Which is percisely_why_ you're not going."

"Stuff it Lust."

Lust rared back in the chair, placing his hands behind his head.

"While we are speaking of me...I'll go" He smiled.

"NO YOU WONT!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Wha-? Why not? What damage could I cause?"

Anger put his forehead in his right hand while waving at the others with his left.

"We_**really**_don't want to think about it..."

Lust exhaled loudly.

"And leave me along Mature! I'll sit in this chair how I want to!"

Mature sighed and walked over to Lust.

"But-"

"No buts. Go away."

Mature frowned and walked behind Lust.

"But things like this could happen!" He yelled, kicking in the chair leg and breaking it, causing Lust to fall backwards.

"Or this!" Mature yelled, smiling menacingly and slamming Lust over his head to the floor...on his face.

"What is he doing?" Mokuba screeched, trying to go help Lust.

Immature held him back.

"Mature's crazy when it comes to manners. He warns you twice, then he uses your body as a dummy to show you the dangers of your wrong doings."

"Just thank Ra that Lust didn't h-have a_lesson_ in handling sissors..." Afraid spoke, straightening up in his chair.

Mokuba watched as Mature gave Lust "lessons" on how to sit properly.

'I will_never_ sit wrongly again!' Mokuba thought, standing up just to be safe.

Twenty minutes and about fifty "lessons" later, everyone was in the kitchen.

"Mokuba..." Immature wined, "There's no ice cream."

"Huh? Oh! Sorry 'bout that!" Mokuba called from the living room, playing video games with Happiness and beating him mercilessly.

Immature flopped down on the tile floor.

"No! No ice cream!" He wailed.

Anger glared at him.

"Hey idiot, shut up make dinner" He spoke in a demanding tone of voice.

Immature looked up at him.

"That's not nice!" Happiness said, him and Mokuba entering the kitchen.

"Do I look like I care?" Anger asked scarcastically, "And if you thought that that wasn't nice _wait_ until I don't get to eat."

His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What are we gonna do with you people?" Lust asked, drying his hands on a towel, "Why don't we just go to a store?"

Everyone looked at him.

"Okay, them it's agreed."

He turned off all the pots, grabbed some keys and went out to a limo.

"And I'll drive!" He sang, hopping in the limo.

"No you're not!" Anger yelled, making any attempt to open the door.

"It's locked!" Lust smiled through the window.

Everyone piled in the back. Lust started up the limo and drove them to the store.

"Wait!" Mokuba called as everyone was about to come out the limo.

"What?" Immature asked.

"Only one of you can come, remember?"

They all looked at eachother. He was right. Imagine if everyone knew that there was more than one "rich boy" walking around.

"Fine, and since I'm already out...Let's go Mokuba!" Lust said, snaching Mokuba out of the limo and running into the store.

Mokuba drug Lust to the back of the store instantly. The faster they were out, the less time Lust had time to be...well...Lust.

To bad it was night.  
To bad it was this line.  
To bad it was the night _shift_.  
To bad it was_**this**_ employee.

"Ah! Kaiba!" Joey yelled from where he stood.

Mokuba slapped his forehead._This_ was gonna be bad.

"Joey-I mean mutt? You work here?" Lust asked the boy.

"Yeah" He said, scanning the 3 tubs of ice cream. "That'll be 6.93."

Mokuba handed over seven.

"Say...why do you have so much ice cream?" Joey asked, getting Mokuba's change out the register.

Lust smirked.

"Well one's for Mokuba, one's for...party guest...and one's for you."

Joey paused.

"Wha?"

Lust came close to the counter and leaned in closer to Joey. He placed his right hand on the counter and the other hand was on the lid of the vanilla-fudge flavored ice cream. His index finger making circles in the the thin layed of crystal ice on the lid.

"This one's for you."

"I don't need you ta buy me ice cream!" Joey yelled, a very faint blush on his face.

"No. Not for you to eat. For me to lick it off of you."

"Let's **GO**!" Mokuba yelled snaching the ice cream in one hand and Lust wrist in the other.

"Bye!" Lust sang to Joey while exiting the door.

'Did Kaiba just hit on me?' He thought dumbfoundedly.

"What took so long?" Anger asked as Mokuba came in the back door.

"Lust was hitting on Joey" Mokuba sighed.

"I...see..." Was all Anger said, looking out the window.

'What's up with him? I thought for sure he'd yell at Lust.' Mokuba thought.

"So, who's going to school tomorrow?" Anger asked calmly.

"How about...Mature?"

Anger smirked.

"Yeah. He's sure to fix what_you_ messed up."

"What happened to that mellow mood you were just in?"

"It pasted" Anger said getting out the limo and heading to the house.

Immature groaned angrily.

Everyone walked in, ate, and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

SlippingSanity : Sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I was out of town and sick... 

Disclaimer : I don't own YuGiOh...

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"Can I go to school with you?" Happiness asked Mature.

Mature looked in the mirror, past his reflection to an identical one that was currently jumping on his bed. Mature turned to face Happiness.

"First of all, it's 'may I' not 'can I'. Secondly, no you cannot."

"Why not?"

"You know that no one is to know about the fact that there are more than one Seto Kaiba's walking around."

Happiness smiled, stood, and walked to the bedroom door.

"You're right. See you later then" Happiness waved as he walked out of the room.

Mature stared at the door, a slight frown on his face. He didn't like not knowing what one of his 'brothers' were thinking. Happiness was just to...unpredictable. Mature closed his deep ocean eyes and exhaled.

'Whatever will be will be...I suppose...'

He gripped the handle on the metal brief case, nodded at his reflection, and left the room.

"I'm leaving now."

Anger, whom was asleep on the couch, waved his hand in a fashion that clearly said 'I don't care' and continued to sleep. Mature sat on the end of the couch. He looked at Anger and turned away.

"You should watch out for Happiness."

Anger sat up, the look of sleep depleated.

"What do you mean by that?" Anger asked, glaring at the ever composed Mature.

"I think he...may be up to something..." Mature responded, watching Anger out of the corner of his eyes.

"Like what?"

Mature shrugged.

"I don't know, but it may be something that could leak out the current situation. It's just a suggestion, but I believe it best that you open up the link--"

"No. I am not opening up the link. It's bad enough that I have it open now to watch that pervert Lust every movement, but now you want me to watch life through Happiness eyes as well!"

Anger scoffed at Mature's idea.

"Why don't you open your link with Immature, before you try to suggest anything else" Anger growled as he stood and walked away.

Mature stood and silently walked out of the door.

* * *

"I swear! Kaiba _hit_ on me!" Joey tried to explain to his friends.

Tristan shook his head in disbelief.

"The only _'hitting on you'_ I see Kaiba doing is the kind that involves fists."

Joey growled in annoyance.

"Joey, It's not that we don't believe you" Yugi started.

"Yes, you and Kaiba would make a cute couple" Tea said, her eyes closed.

"Stop picturin' it!" Joey yelled, blushing, "I don't like rich boy!"

"And you're red because..?" Tea asked.

Joey sat on a table and turned his head away from her. Marik patted Joey on the back.

"Well, it's like they say. Keep your friends close, and your enemies even _closer_" Marik smirked.

Joey swatted his hand away.

"I told you! It's not li--"

"Kaiba!"

* * *

"Kaiba!"

Mature looked at Yami as he entered the classroom.

"What is it?" Mature asked as he sat at his desk, placing the brief case on the floor near him.

Yami took his seat next to the CEO.

"Kaiba, Joey said that you and him had a..._meeting_...in a grocery store?"

Mature rose an eyebrow.

"What are you saying?"

"He's saying" Bakura spoke, "Did you hit on--"

"I think that's enough talkin'" Joey blushed and covered the Yami's mouths.

Marik walked over to the four.

"Kaiba, do you like Jo--"

"Nice brief case!" Joey yelled over Marik's voice.

Mature eyed the four boys, then the metal case.

"It's the same one I always bring..."

The bell rang, signalizing time for class. Joey let out a huge sigh of relief as he, Marik, Bakura, and Yami sat in their seats.

Mature mentally sighed as well. He knew what they were asking, he only prentended to misunderstand. He didn't know how to answer the question really. Mature looked around the classroom. Students stared at him, some with smiles, some in shock, some in disgust.

The teacher walked in the classroom. Her hazel eyes instantly fell upon Mature. She gave him a look of something between shock and disgust before talking to the class.

"Good morning class. I hope you all...yes Mr. Kaiba?"

Mature stood and walked to the front of the classroom.

"I...apologize..."

There was one gasp that came from the entire classroom. The teacher fell back in her chair.

"I apologize Ms. Kumo, for demeaning you in front of the class as I did yesturday." Mature began, "And classmates, I am sorry. I am sorry for... ...what I did..."

"No need to be sorry!" Some students yelled out.

Mature rose an eyebrow.

"I...see..."

He bowed and returned to his seat.

Yami and Joey stared at him, their eyes widened in shock. He did what they thought he could never do.

"Uh...Kaiba?"

Mature looked in Joey's direction.

"What do you want?"

"Well...since ya kinda are apologizing for stuff... ..."

"Go on..."

"How about you apologize for calling me a mutt!"

Mature opened his mouth, but a sound stopped him. He stood.

"Please excuse me, I must take this call" Mature said and walked out the room.

He stood outside of the closed classroom door, talking on the cell when a shadow ran past him. Mature froze, his eyes widening in fear as the door opened and closed.

'Was that...who I think it was?'

Mature looked into the classroom through the window in the door. His eyes shifted to his...well Seto's...seat. He backed away from the door.

"This..." He whispered, "...can not be happening..."

"That was short" Ms. Kumo said.

Happiness nodded.

"I know. I'm glad it did" He responded, sitting in the seat.

The teacher continued teaching.

"Well?"

Happiness looked over to Joey.

"Well what?"

"Are you gonna apologize for callin' me a mutt?" Joey asked in a low tone.

Happiness looked to the roof, thinking. He turned his gaze Joey. His blue eyes locked with Joey's eyes. Happiness placed his elbow on the desk and rested his cheek in the palm of his hand.

"Sure. I won't call you a mutt anymore" He said, his voice monotone.

"Heh heh" Joey smiled.

Joey looked at Happiness.

"Gee...Thanks Kaiba! Though I never thought those words would ever come out of my mouth..."

"You're welcome. Mutt is so...demeaning."

Joey nodded.

"Yup."

" 'Pup' or 'Puppy' is so much more beautiful."

Joey seemed to have been on pause. All of his movements stopped. He looked over to Happiness.

"Wh-What did ya just say?"

"I like 'Pup' or 'Puppy' " Happiness said, smiling at Joey.

Joey blushed. Kaiba smiling was nice...but at the same time strange.

The bell for lunch rang. Students stood and left the room. Yugi walked over to Joey.

"Joey, what's the matter? Are you okay?" Yugi asked his friend.

"Kaiba! What did you do to Joey?" Yami demanded.

Everyone else gathered around.

Happiness stood and picked up the brief case. He put it on the desk.

"Kaiba, don't ignore me!"

Happiness turned to Yami and the others. He was about to talk when a heavily cloaked man walked in.

"Are you Seto Kaiba?" He asked, his voice was gruff.

Happiness nodded in response.

"And you are?"

"... ...It doesn't matter. Come with me."

Happiness shrugged. He picked up the suitcase and started to walk off. He walked over to the weird man and handed him the metal brief case.

"Well seeing as how I have to go now..."

Happiness held out his arms and hugged everyone that was around Joey. The strange man grabbed Happiness by the collar.

"Come on!" he said, practically dragging Happiness out by the back of the collar.

"Sorry to have to leave so abruptly. We should hang out some time! Oh well...Bye you guys! See ya Joey!"

Happiness was taken out of the silent classroom. Duke was the first to break the silence.

"Did Kaiba just--"

"No." Bakura interrupted, "No he did not..."

* * *

"What were you doing!" Mature yelled as he discarded the cloaks.

"I wasn't doing anything" Happiness smiled as he drove the car home.

* * *

"Why did you do _that_!" Anger yelled at both emotions upon hearing their day.

"And worst of all, Happiness, you made Mature be correct!"

"I told you so" Mature calmly said as he took a sip of coffee.

Mokuba closed his eyes.

'Oh, the things you're gonna have to come back to Seto...'

"Screw this. Tomorrow I go" Anger said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lust stood and walked out of the room.

"I'll fix what you've all screwed up."


	6. Chapter 6

SlippingSanity : Okay, to be honest this was not even supposed to come out. I have been debating for a long time (Debating? More like definately deciding) if this should come out or not because, let's face it- this is so poorly written that it makes me frown whenever I read it. I have placed this out for all of those who messaged me and reviewed and asked and demanded that I put out a new chapter! This is for you all! Thank you all so much for reading and enjoy! XD

Also, I think that I will try to post new thing and just, over the course of some time, rewrite the previous chapters. Do not check constantly, as you will probably not be happy that I have not gotten to it quickly. Try a month, month and a half tops for rewritten chapters.

Disclaimer : I do not own. YuGiOh belongs to those who created and contributed to its creation

* * *

Chapter 6

Mokuba sat in his bed, dulled violet-blue eyes looking out of his bedroom window but staring at nothing. He thought of nothing new that he may have happened in school- for even though they were only manifestations of his brother's emotions (as odd as that were) they would not allow him to miss more than enough days at school. His body sat up straight, but his head was held down low.

What had it been since this whole mess started? He thought to himself. A month? Month and a half? Who could tell?

'Who remembers?' He let out a frustrated groaned and fell back onto his bed. He glared at the ceiling, his arms stretched out at his sides and feet hitting the bedside as they swung back and forth.

Everything was beginning to become a little too much for him. He tried to keep everything in order, tried his hardest to make everything appear to be normal, but it was not working. Heck, the first day of school had shown him how well this was going to go. Later days proved to be just as hectic – if not moreso – than that.

"But I still tried." Mokuba whispered as he rolled onto his stomach. "I tried, big brother." He fisted the comforter.

He sent in the other copies of his big brother to try to rectify what the one did the previous day. Still, it was beginning to catch up. One would harass a teacher, one would flirt with a student, and one would disrupt class in a manner most unbecoming of his older brother. It was as if nothing was going according to plan, and it was all the fault of…

Mokuba flinched. He would never want to say that his brother did anything wrong or say anything bad, but if there was a time where he would it would be now. Granted Mokuba did stupid things (allowing Seto's immature side out of the house being one of them), he could honestly say that all of the different sides of his brother would possibly only go a block in the right direction before they managed to get lost. It was unnerving and frustrating, to say the least.

"They need to work together," Mokuba mused in a whisper before standing and walking to his brother's room. "But try telling them that," He gave his unconscious brother a soft smile and sat on the bed close to his side. "Half of you can't stand each other," He giggled. "You should see how so many of your emotions act whenever Lust so much as sighs too loudly."

Mokuba stopped laughing immediately. "Big brother, you know once I got over the initial shock of seeing so may of you, I got to thinking, and was surprised that you actually have a lustful side. It was both a good surprise and enough to make me want to go 'ew'." He laughed and ran his fingers through Seto's brunet hair. He gave his brother a soft smile before continuing. "You know, It is healthy to have something like… um… you know what, let's talk about something else." Mokuba blushed and looked off at the closed polished wood door. He thought that it was great that his brother had romantic or even close-to-romantic feelings, but too say 'Hey big brother, good to know that you have a sex drive!' was far too much to do.

Mokuba cleared his throat. "You know Seto, you are going to have a lot to clean up when you get back." He lay down on his brother's bed, but only got close enough to hold Seto's hand in his own. Mokuba lay in his brother's bed with him a lot, whenever he had a nightmare or when he just did not want to sleep in his own bed, and he often slept right beside the elder but now it just felt odd. He brother was not all there, so whenever he got too close all that he could feel was the emptiness. Even if he tired his best to put the thought out of his head, he could still feel his brother was incomplete almost as if it was a physical hole…and it hurt.

Mokuba squeezed Kaiba's hand tightly with his own as he recalled past events. He talked animatedly about what happened at school, how Kaiba's anger had punched one student in the jaw for talking while he was and how they had to buy off another that had his arm broken. Mokuba rolled his eyes as he recalled the time Lust had cornered Joey in the hallway and propositioned him before leaving (Mokuba could have gone without that detail when Lust was telling of his events at school. Lust had been _slightly_ more explicit then than what he was telling Kaiba now.)

"Oh! I know that you are not going to like this…" Mokuba groaned.

He told his unconscious brother of what happened at a press conference, how one of his sides almost burst into tears at a press conference, but Mokuba had intervened just before Kaiba completely lost all credibility. "I'm not going to tell you which one, because I fear that you make get out this bed and destroy him. Wait! Before you get mad about _that_ one, listen to this!" He recalled when another one of his brother's emotions – once again he refused to be specific – was in a small debate with another business owner and at the height of the debate fell asleep and when he was woken and the other commented negatively towards him, he yelled at her "Oh yeah?" Well, um I'll just say, "eff you, B-!" before flipping her the bird and walking away.

"We were lucky that it was a small business and that no one there was of major importance or we might be in a lot of trouble." Mokuba laughed nervously. "Let's see, what else? 'You'," Mokuba made air quotes with his fingers, "threatened to shove a camera up some paparazzo's ass so that they can take pictures of the bottom of your foot kicking it. A picture of 'you' eating a banana in a way that could be taken out of context is now in the hands of one Tristan Taylor to be used as blackmail against you to keep 'you' away from Joey." Mokuba laughed a little and shook his head. "I kinda do but don't know what you- or any part of you, anyway- want with Joey. We'll talk when you wake up." He patted his older brother's hand.

"There's something else!" Mokuba laughed. "There's something that your other emotions are keeping from me, but I do know that it involves Lust and, from what I was told, pictures, toys, rude phone calls at random times during the night, and a 'special type of lubricant that we don't talk about now or ever!'.

It may have just been a trick of the light, which is why Mokuba did not react when he though he saw his brother twitch.

He opened his mouth to say something else but the sound of something fragile connecting with the floor echoed, followed closely by yells of curses and the sound of running feet.

Mokuba sighed and slowly made his way to the door. "Don't worry big brother. I promise to have you back before anything really bad happens."


	7. Chapter 7

SlippingSanity : Here is the next chapter! I know that is has been a long time since I last uploaded this story, I was seriously concidering discontinuing this story. But thanks to a message from baby-gabby I have decided to continue with the story! Yay!

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH baby-gabby!**

**Also, thank you to Kitty-Guardian Dorothy, Soul of an Elemental Alchemist, Sora Tsubameki, and Inyoface for your reviews! Thank you so much! And thank you to everyone who read/alerted/favorite this story!**

As apologies for the long wait, enjoy- well, you'll see! hehehe!

Also, chapter two rewrite coming soon. Just a heads up for those who want to know.

Disclaimer : I do not own. YuGiOh belongs to those who contributed to its creation...

* * *

Chapter Seven

Joey dashed around a corner and pressed himself up against the wall, willing that the wall devoured him. He pressed his body closer and prayed that the shadows kept him hidden as the footsteps approaching sounded louder and louder…and louder…

As the clicking against the tile came to an abrupt halt, Joey closed his eyes tightly and swore that he would never ever be late again if the pursuer did not notice him. He did not think he would be able to survive it he was captured. The things the person after him said to the blond when he had arrived at school was beyond obscene. The whispered lustful confessions of wet dreams involving the two had been bad enough, but the butt grope was the passed limit that Joey running around the building and through the halls. With every obscene and perverse thing the person was screaming after him, Joey was surprised that no one had come to expel the chaser.

Naturally, no one would be around when the other did something so out of character (but the world witnessed almost everything **he** did. Fanstastic…)…

"Where are you?" the deep baritone bounced off the walls and repeated. Each echo sent Joey deeper and deeper into the darkness.

"Joey? Come out, come out, wherever you are~~"

The dirty blond held his breath and covered his mouth; his wide brown eyes unblinkingly stared at the corner. The male calling his name was…right…there.

'_This is worse than any horror move I've ever been forced to watch!_' Joey's thoughts screamed as loudly as he wanted to yell for help.

"Are you here? Joey~~?"

When the male called out for him, he almost whimpered like the lowly dog Kaiba seemed to think he was. The other was close- on the opposite side of the wall close!

Joey broke out in a cold sweat, the feelings not unlike the times he was sent to the shadow realm. He was panicking worse than he had ever done in his life, pre-Yugi gang time included. Everything terrifying he had experienced up until now had been spit on a forest fire compared to this.

Kaiba, the one and only Seto Kaiba, was after him with...less than ideal propositions.

The unmanly scream that left him was neither pleasant nor easy on the ears, but was excusable by all his personal manly-man standards because of one fact:

Seto Kaiba had caught him.

"Hello, pup." The taller teen smirked, his eyes glinting with what Joey could only describe as glee that his lust filled dreams could come true. Joey shivered. He was truly terribly afraid.

"K-Kaiba!"

"Pup," he practically moaned into Joey's ear, "I dreamed something like this."

'_I knew it!_' Joey noticed with extra clarity that the CEO of Kaiba Corp. was slowly easing against his body against him. The brunet laid his palms on the wall to either side of Joey's head and parted the brown eyed teen's legs with a one of his own. He bent down and rested his chin on Joey's shoulder briefly before rising so that his lips were level with Joey's ear. When Kaiba spoke, Joey was unsure whether the shiver that ran moved his body was entirely from disgust or not.

"It felt only slightly less real than this, my dream," Kaiba brushed his lips over his ear. Joey silently cursed its sensitivity and nodded that he was listening as he contemplated a way to break free. "But instead of this corner, we were in the middle of the hallway. Class was is session as it is now and you kept begging me to stop. But I didn't listen. I knew you wanted me in you right then and there. I had a reputation to protect and you did not want your cheer squad to find out, but we wanted to do it." He licked the outer shell of Joey's ear, making the blond bite his lower lip to hold back the moan. "I opened your shirt and stripped you of your pants and boxers. The look in you eyes..." Kaiba moaned and pressed closer to the teen held captive in his arms. "I think I almost came then and there. But when I was inside, pumping back and forth," his hips made the movements and Joey couldn't prevent the moan that came, "Ah! That sound! Again, puppy. Make that sound again."

Joey shook his head, telling his self that what he was doing was wrong and that he needed to break free. Never in ten hundred million year would he accept that Kaiba was stronger, but trying to break free was hard to do. Kaiba remained stable while he kept talking crazy things that made his body shake and weaken. It was becoming hard to see past the haze that was the CEO's body, and the breathing pants in his ear and bites on the lobe was making him too hot to breathe properly.

"Kaiba…" Joey moaned against his will, his fingers twitching of their own accord as they sent messages to his brain to reach out and _touch_ the brunet duelist. "Kai—"

His lips were on Joey's neck and his body sliding along the blond. "Touch me, Wheeler," Kaiba ordered what Joey's mind screamed, and the brunet moaned throatily when the bulge in his pants was rewarded. "Mhm…yes…"

Joey panted at the sound, suddenly too alert. He was touching Kaiba's— touching Kaiba in a _very_ inappropriate place and, from the tent in his pants, he was _enjoying it_. But-But how? ! Wasn't he running from the taller just a few minutes ago? How did it escalate to this? He needed to get out!

Kaiba moaned loudly and shivered from a particularly rough grope and that was when Joey made his plan.

"K…Kaiba!" Joey moaned, rubbing harder and harder and witnessing as Kaiba shook more. He was loosing it more and more, giving Joey more and more freedom. Just a little more and—

"P-pants…" Kaiba panted, staring down at the blond in his arms.

"Huh?"

"Hand in…in pants, Now!"

Joey nearly froze as a whimper that had nothing to do with pleasure sounded from his throat. Kaiba wanted him to…to put…in his pants? He did not want to! It was beyond what he had been acting to do, and it was so far from what he think he wanted to do. He- he couldn't. "I—"

Kaiba growled low in his throat. "Give it here!" He used one of his hands to grab Joey's and against the other's sputtering protests slipped the hand into the front of his pants and underclothes.

Joey watched, breathless, as Kaiba used his hand to pump himself. The brunet had his eyes closed and his head leaned back, whispering Joey's name and wanting for more- more! It was making other parts of Joey twitch and scream and demand the same treatment.

Before his body betrayed him further, however, Joey snatched free his hand, shoved Kaiba back and ran. He ran at top speed, turning corner after corner with fear in his eyes. Did that really happen? _Why _did it happen? Why did Kaiba _want_ it happen?

Joey wanted to know the answers to those questions and more, but he could concentrate on one fact only. He had touch Kaiba...'down there'.

"I-I just touched Kaiba's _dick_!" Joey panicked and picked up more speed. "Help me, someone! Yugi!"

xoxoxox

The other emotions ran around the mansion in a flurry. Two of the emotions that they wanted in the place rather than out was no where to be scene!

"Where are Lust and Anger?" someone cried out from downstairs.

Maturity sat quietly in a room upstairs, his glare never leaving the opposite wall. He could feel it. Anger had lost it somewhere, and Lust had come into contact with Joey. So Lust was in the school and Anger was nowhere to be found.

Nothing good would come of this situation.


End file.
